Dada Comes Home
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel/companion to "Dada," by crazysockmonkeys. When Niles returns from his psychiatry conference, he realizes just how lucky he is to have his family. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **Thanks to Aria (**crazysockmonkeys**) for writing "Dada" and giving me permission to continue it. I just couldn't resist writing yet another David story. I hope this lives up to the original!

Daphne awoke, and as soon as she remembered what day it was, she smiled. Niles would be returning from his psychiatrists' conference today. He had taken a car service to the airport when he left, and she knew he was probably planning to do the same today. But considering how much her son had missed his "Dada" this week, Daphne thought maybe it would be better to surprise him. She got out of bed and made her way down the hall to the nursery. David sat there in his crib, apparently looking at his toes when she entered. He heard her walking toward him and looked up. "Dada?" He almost looked ready to cry.

Carefully, Daphne lifted her son out of his crib. "Dada's coming home today. You've missed him, haven't you?" She kissed him. "What do you say we surprise him at the airport?"

It seemed impossible that the baby could understand what she'd said, but David definitely smiled at his mother. To Daphne, it was concrete proof of her son's intelligence, and there was no doubt that Niles would've agreed. The thought made her happy as she made her way downstairs to feed David. Niles flight was coming in early this afternoon, so there was no real rush. Thankfully the snow from a few days ago was gone. Both Niles and Daphne would've been devastated if Mother Nature prevented him from returning.

Once David was fed, dressed, and changed, Daphne was all set to drive to the airport. "OK, David, let's go," she said as they got onto the elevator.

"Dada?"

"Yes, sweetheart, we're going to meet Dada. He's going to be so surprised to see us!"

Soon they'd arrived at the airport. Daphne was grateful they had made it in plenty of time. She claimed a seat near the gate where her husband's plane would arrive. The chance to relax and simply sit and wait was welcome. Traveling anywhere with a baby was no easy task. But soon, impatience began to set in. Could his flight really still be on schedule? Shouldn't they be landing by now?

Just when Daphne thought she'd scream, a voice came over the loudspeaker, announcing the arrival Niles' flight from Chicago. Daphne's heart raced as she stood, with David still in her arms. It was apparently a very small flight, as there weren't very many people here waiting for other passengers. Daphne was glad for this. There was no chance Niles would miss them.

Niles couldn't wait to get off the plane. Being stuck in such a confined space for four hours with a bunch of strangers caused Niles' germ-phobia to go into overdrive. He felt himself breathing a sigh of relief as he walked through the tunnel that led from the plane to the gate. He was just about to wonder if his car service had arrived on time when he saw his wife and son standing there. "Daphne!" Like a scene from a movie, Niles quickly ran the last few feet, straight into his wife's arms. "What are you two doing here?!"

Daphne kissed her husband, realizing only then how much she'd missed this. "It seems that someone missed his daddy." She placed her son in his father's arms.

David looked up at his father, smiling. "Dada."

Niles gasped. "He knows who I am, Daphne!"

"He sure does. That's practically the only word he's said since you left. I kept trying to tell him you were coming back, but I don't think he understood."

Niles kissed his son's soft forehead. "I'm sorry I went away, David. But I'm back now. I missed you, too." He took a moment to admire his adorable child. Though he knew he was incredibly biased, Niles was certain there had never been a more beautiful baby in the world. "Oh, before I forget, Frasier asked me to give you this." He grinned at Daphne before kissing her. "I think he probably meant on the cheek, but I decided to improvise."

"How is Charlotte?" Daphne asked, smiling when the kiss ended.

"She wasn't wearing a ring, if that's what you're asking, and I know it is. But I think it's only a matter of time."

Daphne smiled. "Well, I know how hard it's been for your brother to find someone to share his life. I just want him to be happy."

Niles nodded. "He is. He told me so himself."

Suddenly, David began to fuss and squirm. Daphne noticed immediately. "It looks like he's ready for a nap. I bet he wants his daddy to put him to bed when we get home."

"All right. I think I can do that. I enjoyed seeing my colleagues, but I'm so glad to be home. I've had many patients who travel in their work, and they told me about the toll it takes, being away from one's family. But I never really understood until I had a family of my own to miss."

Daphne touched his cheek. "We missed you, too."

Though he'd only been gone for seven days, Niles drove home in a state of wonder. He'd missed even the mundane things, like the familiar street signs and buildings he saw each day.

When they'd arrived at the Montana, Daphne took out her key to unlock the apartment. "Here we are, home sweet home. Are you hungry? I'll make you something to eat while you're putting David down, all right?"

Niles nodded. He barely waited a moment before taking his son upstairs. As he walked, Niles thought about all that Daphne had said. For weeks, he'd been trying to get David to say "Dada," to no avail. Now he'd been gone a week, and it had become his son's favorite word. It hurt a bit to think that he hadn't been there to hear it the first time he'd said it.

He'd now reached the door to his son's nursery. He considered trying to get David to say the word again, but it was clear he didn't have the energy right now. Instead, Niles merely opened the door and walked toward the crib. After placing another kiss on David's tiny forehead, he carefully laid his son down. "Goodnight, David. I've missed you so much," he whispered.

For a moment, Niles recalled the many conversations he'd had with Frasier this week. His older brother had bragged endlessly about Freddie. Of course, Niles had no comparable stories to share. Sitting up and smiling were hardly on the same scale as being accepted to a major university. When Niles had mentioned that he couldn't wait for David to grow up and show the world all he could do, Frasier had just smiled at his little brother. "Niles, in a way, I envy you now. Freddy grew up much too fast, and I wasn't around for most of it. But you'll get to be there when he loses his first tooth, or learns to ride a bike. I have no doubt that David will be every bit as bright and successful as his father one day, but don't rush it. These years with him are precious, and you don't want to waste them." The words made Niles smile. Looking down at his son peacefully sleeping, he could tell that Frasier had been right. The two Crane boys hadn't always gotten along, but there was no denying that Niles wouldn't have the life he did now if not for Frasier's influence. "Thank you," he whispered to the empty room. "For everything."

**The End**


End file.
